


Lucky

by lunarsoo



Series: Every Kind Of Way [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pampering, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Changkyun thinks he would be a fool if he didn’t consider himself lucky.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really a sucker for fluff and i love reading/writing about changkyun being spoiled and pampered so this is incredibly self-indulgent. enjoy!

A few days after they moved in, Changkyun catches some kind of summer virus and falls ill. He rarely gets sick, unlike Hoseok, and it sends the latter into a mild-panic, not knowing what to do and dragging Changkyun to the emergency room at half past eleven on a Saturday night when they check Changkyun’s temperature and discover he has a fever.

 

Hyunwoo had tried to protest on Changkyun’s behalf, both men knowing Hoseok was overreacting but to no avail. The doctor ended up sending Changkyun home after running a few tests, with a short list of medications they should get from the pharmacy and a slightly longer list of things Changkyun should avoid and what they should do to make him recover faster.

 

It’s only been a day but Changkyun has never been so pampered in his entire life the way he’s been for the past 24 hours. It almost makes Changkyun feel a little glad he got sick.  _ Almost.  _ He did feel a little bad that Kihyun would be doing both his and Changkyun’s job for a couple of days, but when he had called his friend and partner at the photography studio they co-owned, Kihyun told Changkyun not to worry and take as much time as he needed to recover.

 

Changkyun fully expected to spend long, boring days in bed wallowing in misery and pain while his body recovered. What he didn’t see coming was the amount of care and concern both Hoseok and Hyunwoo would show him.

 

He is currently lying in fresh, clean sheets that Hoseok just took out of the dryer as he waits for Hoseok to bring him a bowl of homemade soup Hyunwoo had prepared the night before. Changkyun adjusts himself a little better against the carefully arranged pillows on his back and sighs. He has to admit he is already growing restless from not doing anything actually productive, but he doesn’t want to complain or whine since Hoseok and Hyunwoo are both going out of their way to make sure Changkyun is comfortable and healing fast and well.

 

“I hope you’re hungry, babe,” Hoseok says as he enters their room, a bowl in his hand. Hoseok lowers himself on the bed next to Changkyun, careful not to spill any soup and Changkyun leans forward to take a peek inside the bowl.

 

“Looks good,” Changkyun comments, sniffing the air and catching a whiff of the scent. Then he asks, “Spicy chicken soup?”

 

“Yep. Spicy food is good for when you’re sick. I googled it,” Hoseok says with a proud little smile. Changkyun chuckles, staring fondly at his boyfriend as he stirs the soup with a spoon.

 

“You don’t really need to do all of this, you know,” Changkyun says when Hoseok hands him the bowl.

 

“Of course I do. You always take care of me when I get sick and that happens, like, every two weeks or so.” Hoseok grabs the remote control thrown on the end of the bed leans back against the pillows as Changkyun starts to eat. He turns the TV on but keeps watching as Changkyun brings a spoonful of soup into his mouth. “Good?”

 

“Delicious,” Changkyun answers, after a satisfied hum. He takes note to thank Hyunwoo later when he gets home from work.

 

“I have to go to work soon, but Hyunwoo must be getting home in an hour or so. Will you be okay by yourself?” 

 

Changkyun rolls his eyes before he can help himself, but isn’t sure if Hoseok is still watching him or not, so he takes another spoonful of soup, before he speaks again.

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m not dying.” Hoseok, by Changkyun’s side, sighs heavily and Changkyun instantly regrets his words. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I know I overreact sometimes, but you’re rarely sick and it really scares me whenever it happens.” Hoseok tries not to sound like this is a big deal, but Changkyun knows how Hoseok is and he knows he fucked up, so he settles the bowl of soup aside and turns to face Hoseok. He catches Hoseok’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers.

 

“You’re the most amazing in the whole world and I appreciate how much you care for me. Also I know how you are. I just said that because I’m a brat who doesn’t deserve such a sweet, attentive boyfriend like you.” As Changkyun speaks he can see the corners of Hoseok’s lips turn up slowly into a soft smile.

 

“I agree with everything you said except the last part. You deserve everything, even if you are a brat sometimes.” Hoseok squeezes Changkyun’s hand lightly then leans forward to place a kiss on Changkyun’s cheek.

 

“Don’t I even get a peck? I practically humiliated myself just now,” Changkyun pouts and smirks once he catches Hoseok’s gaze lower to his lips.

 

“I don’t wanna get sick.” He pulls back a little, but the way he bites his lower lip tells Changkyun he is considering it.

 

“You know these viruses spread through the air not saliva, right? We’ve been sleeping on the same bed since I got sick,” Changkyun states, scooting closer to Hoseok.

 

“Hmm, you have a point,” Hoseok says, his thumb caressing the back of Changkyun’s hand.

 

Changkyun is about to continue pleading his case when they hear sound coming from the living room. They both look at each other in mild-surprise because it’s too early for Hyunwoo to be home. Mondays through Thursdays, Hyunwoo works until late afternoon at school, where he teaches biology. On Fridays, he volunteers at a retirement home and Changkyun loves him for it. Hyunwoo is the kindest person Changkyun knows, and also the most dedicated to his work, since he loves teaching his kids. That’s why it’s so odd that Hyunwoo is home so early.

 

Both men are still in a state of surprise when Hyunwoo appears, stopping by the door and leaning against the frame, arms crossed. “So how is our Kyunie? Healing well, I hope.”

 

Changkyun groans, rolling his eyes and falling back against the pillows. “Can you both, please, stop treating me like a child?”

 

“Hey, we just had a conversation about this. Stop being bratty.” Hoseok slaps Changkyun’s thigh without much force and gets the half-full bowl of soup from the nightstand, shoving it in Changkyun’s direction. “Come on, finish your soup.”

 

“I can’t wait to be fully recovered so I can go back to bossing you both around,” Changkyun grumbles, taking the bowl of soup and starting to eat.

 

Hyunwoo lets out an amused chuckle and finally walks up to them. He pecks Hoseok on the lips, sitting on the edge of the bed by Hoseok’s feet, back turned to the TV. Changkyun avoids eye contact with both him and Hoseok feeling slightly annoyed. He focus on the random talk-show playing, but the volume of the tv is set so low he can’t even pretend he’s watching it for real.

 

“I knew he would become sulky in no time, but that was rather fast,” Hyunwoo starts, clearly talking to Hoseok. Changkyun sends a glare in his direction but Hyunwoo simply smiles at him.

 

“This is nothing. When he had chickenpox I had to deal with his grumpy ass for two whole weeks.” Hoseok says, reaching to ruffle Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun indulges him for a few seconds before batting his hand away.

 

“You had chickenpox as an adult? Ouch. That must’ve been awful, Kyun,” Hyunwoo sounds sympathetic so Changkyun risks a look at the older man, most of his annoyance having dissipated already by now.

 

“It were the worst two weeks of my life,” Changkyun replies in the most dramatic tone he can muster.

 

“Our lives,” Hoseok corrects.

 

Hyunwoo coos at them and pulls Hoseok into one of his bone-crushing hugs that only the equally muscular man can take. Changkyun shudders at the simple thought of being on the receiving end of Hyunwoo’s bear hugs. Hyunwoo is always much gentler with Changkyun, except when Changkyun asks him to be rough during sex. And even then, Hyunwoo is always ever-so-careful not to hurt Changkyun. 

 

But with Hoseok, Hyunwoo’s limits are different. It’s one of the things Changkun thinks is so wonderful about their relationship: how the three of them work together, understanding each other’s boundaries and respecting them. They’re still working on a lot of things, but they’ve reached a point where they know each other well enough to be comfortable with sharing a house and a bed together, and that, to Changkyun, is proof enough that whatever comes their way, they can face and overcome together.

 

Changkyun doesn’t realize he’s lost in thought until Hoseok is taking the bowl out of his hands and leaving for the kitchen. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, just makes himself comfortable on the bed and pulls Changkyun closer until he’s lying half on top of Hyunwoo with his head on the other’s chest. Changkyun sighs contentedly and starts playing with the hem of Hyunwoo’s shirt.

 

“So how come you’re home so early?” Changkyun asks.

 

“Hoseok just asked me the same thing. Came back to take care of you. Weren’t you listening?” Hyunwoo says, voice soft. 

 

“Sorry, my mind wandered. It’s the medicine.” 

 

Hyunwoo starts playing with Changkyun’s hair causing him to close his eyes. The meds he’s taking make him feel sleepier than usual but he tries to stay awake for the sake of keeping the conversation going.

 

“You tired?” Hyunwoo asks and Changkyun hums in reply, already finding it too hard to stay awake.

 

A couple of minutes later, Hoseok is back, but instead of joining them on the bed he starts to get ready for work. Changkyun dozes off to the sound of Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s chatter and the hum of the air conditioner. With Hyunwoo’s body pressed against him radiating warmth, his presence always comforting, Changkyun thinks he would be a fool if he didn’t consider himself lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! kudos and comments are literally what keep me going so they're always very welcome.
> 
> ☀ [twitter](http://twitter.com/cosmicdotae)  
> ☀[curiouscat](http://https://curiouscat.me/xuxirolls)


End file.
